A Candy Love Story
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Rose is the New Girl at Sweet Amoris High. She meets new people and makes new friends. But one guy seemed to catch her interest.


**Title:** _**A Candy Love Story**_

**Summary:** _Rose is the New Girl at Sweet Amoris High. She meets new people and makes new friends. But one guy seemed to catch her interest._

**Rating:** _T_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own My Candy Love. If you want to know, the game belongs to ChiNoMiko (on deviantART.) I only own Rose._

**Special Thanks to**: this is just the first chapter.

**marsreikosan16's Notes:** _I thought I could give a try writing a new story from a game instead of an anime/cartoon/television show. The first chapter is Episode 1 (and the only time I will use a POV) as I am playing the game. In the Game I am still on Episode 2 and won't start episode three until probably next week after I accomplish Episode 2._

**A Candy Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

My name is Rose Anderson. I am sixteen years old and I am a brunette with blue eyes. I use to live in New York but my Aunt and I decided to move where there is a place where it wouldn't remind me of my abusive parents. My Mom and Dad were both mean to me and my aunt took me away to live with her. Sometime after that I was legally adopted by her and I have been living with my aunt for two weeks. I still have boxes that needed to be emptied out.

At Sweet Amoris High School, it looked different than my old one. it was bigger and my last school was smaller. I entered the school with my aunt and we met the principle there. She was plump but really nice. She gave my Aunt some forms to fill out and she filled them out. I would be back tomorrow to start my first day of school at Sweet Amoris High.

**~The Next Day - No POV~**

It was 6 am in the morning and Rose awoke to the alarm clock. It's her first day of school at Sweet Amoris High. She's excited but very nervous meeting new people. After taking a shower, Rose headed to the kitchen in her apartment to see if her aunt made her some breakfast but she's not there. Rose looked at the note her aunt left her on the refrigerator.

'Rose,

I'm sorry, but I had to go to work early since my co-worker wants me to fill in for her. I have left some money on the table for you. I'll be back late this evening. Have a great day Sweetie. Love you

Aunt Lily'

Rose smiled and made herself some bacon and eggs. As she was eating her breakfast, she thought of what would probably happen at the new high school. She'll probably meet some new friends and some cute boys. Well she won't know until she gets there.

After she finished eating, she cleaned up, grabbed her backpack and headed off to school. It only took her fifteen minutes to get there. It was thirty minutes until first period so she went to see the principle.

"Ms. Thompson?" Rose asked for the principle.

"Rose, it's good to see you again," Ms. Thompson said, "It seems like all your paperwork is in order. I would like for you to go to the Teacher's Lounge to see Nathaniel to pick up your class schedule and student id."

"Ok. Thanks," Rose said and went to the room. It wasn't that hard to find the room. She opened the door to see a blonde haired male student standing in front of a file cabinet.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nathaniel," Rose said shyly and the young man turned around and smiled as he held a clipboard.

"That's me," he said, "and you must be Rose Anderson."

Rose nodded and Nathaniel handed her a slip a paper and a card.

"Thanks," Rose said as she took them from him. She can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You're welcome," Nathaniel said. Rose nodded and then left the room blushing. Since it was now fifteen minutes before class, she decided to go outside. Her aunt once told her that fresh air would always do you good.

Before heading outside, a young boy with glasses popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey Rose!" the young boy said.

"Ken... What are you doing here?" Rose said not really happy to see him.

"I got my parents to transfer me to this school."

"I only had to get away from everyone and then you showed up here," Rose muttered as she crossed her arms.

"So you're happy to see me?" Ken asked.

Rose ignored him and left. Why does he have to show up just to annoy her. She knows he really likes her but the thing is Rose didn't want to be in a relationship. At this school, she wanted her life to change to she can meet new people and prorbably be in a relationship with a cute guy...but not with Ken.

When she got outside, she sees another boy standing there with his arms crossed. He looked like a rebel and his red hair was odd enough but that doesn't mean that is his natural hair color.

"Uh... Hi," Rose said.

"So you're new huh?" he said.

"I'm Rose. I was just having a look around the school."

"Then have your look around," he said flatly. Rose shook that off and then went inside.

Inside she meets three other girls. Oh great a trio of bad luck.

"So you're the new girl?" the blonde haired girl with green eyes said.

"Yeah..." Rose started to say.

"With you and that other new guy in school we just got lucky, can we girls?" the ring leader said to her two friends and they walked away pushing passed Rose.

'Ok that was not very nice... whoever she is.' Rose thought as she went into her first period class. Another female not so like the other girls greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," the girl said, "my name is Iris."

"My name is Rose," Rose said smiling back. Her day is getting better after the run in with the dynamic trio.

"Seems like we're in the same class, would you like to sit next to me?" Iris asked.

"Sure."

Soon the two girls sat down and waited for class to start. Rose can see the teacher at her desk getting a book and a workbook ready for her. Rose noticed Nathaniel coming into the classroom and sitting behind her where he usually sits. The boy Rose met earlier outside came in and sat in the way back.

Soon the bell rang and class started. The teacher took attendance and then asked Rose to stand up in front of the class.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" the teacher asked her.

"My name is Rose Anderson and I'm from New York."

"I'm Mrs. Patterson," the teacher said and handed her books. Rose sat down and soon class began. First period, History was easy enough for Rose since it was her favorite subject. She loved History. She wanted to find out more about the pioneer days since she read a book about Laura Ingalls Wilder.

After first period, she had Second period (math) and third Period (English) with Iris, Fourth period (Science) with Nathaniel, lunch, fifth period (PE) with Iris, sixth period (Spanish) and Seventh period (Drama) with Nathaniel. In both her PE class and her Drama class, the rebel kid was there too.

AT lunch break, Rose and Iris sat outside on a bench and ate their lunches.

"Iris? Who is that kid that looked like a rebel?" Rose asked.

"OH that's Castiel. He's hard to get along with and I'm not sure if anybody can be friends with him. And he doesn't like to take orders from people."

"So how much do you know about Nathaniel?"

"Oooh," Iris smiled, "You have a crush on him even though it's your first day of school?"

"Well he is really nice."

"He's always nice but you got to look out for his sister Amber."

"Amber?"

"Yeah, she and her two friends are the divas in this school. Hate to go near them."

"I see."

"Who is that other new kid?"

"My worst nightmare, Ken. I can't believe he followed me. He is so annoying."

"Well you might get Nathaniel. He's the Student Body President."

Rose just nods and continued to eat up her lunch.

Soon after lunch the two girls finished up their classes that day.

Usually in Seventh period the Drama teacher would choose study hall if the kids want to get their homework done so they wouldn't have to do it at home.

The only subject she had trouble with was English. The grammar part was hard. Well it is one of her least favorite subjects. Nathaniel sat next to her and helped her out with it. Rose can feel the heat burning inside her. she has never been so close to a cute guy before but the more she can feel the heat, the more she can feel her heart pounding.

Soon after school was over, Rose decided to head home for the day but Nathaniel stopped her.

"Rose," he said and Rose turned to face him, "I forgot to tell you this morning to pick out a club to join. I'll give you a few days."

"Ok."

"Well see you later," Nathaniel said as he left.

Rose smiled and headed on to her apartment. She finished up her homework and started up on dinner. She made enough for both her and her aunt and she knows her aunt eats a lot even though it doesn't look like she gains weight. She placed the leftovers in the refrigerator and got ready for bed. She starts thinking of Nathaniel and then goes to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Well I hope it wasn't that bad. I hope you liked it. Well please review.**


End file.
